Games
by Midnight-Solace
Summary: Fixed a few mistakes.


In a comically colored domain of Hell, on a sofa sat the evilest of creatures, a creature so vile, so repulsive, so utterly feared that he was only referred to as Him.

The cross-dressing demon sat in a relaxed position on his chair monitoring millions of differently shaped screens as they fluttered before him. The more screens that passed him however the more agitated and tense his frame became, what could be making him so angry? It was the countless defeats of various villains displayed upon the screens to be more specific to the source of his wrath it was directed at the three 5 year old super-powered heroines who were responsible for the defeats of all the various foes. Day after Day, Time after Time those 3 Bugged-eyed Brats always thwarted the plans of criminal population of that pathetic city Townsville!

Him began pacing around his domain thinking of a way to defeat those three Chemical X beings. He glanced back at the screen observing the girls.

Ah Blossom the red-headed, pink-eyed, pink-clad self-proclaimed leader of the trio The Everything Nice, really it made complete sense she was the leader the girl was practical, diligent and brilliantly intelligent. Everything that was need in a leader she was without her the other two girls would be completely lost but then all three needed each other if one were to drop out then the entire team would crumble which was sometimes the point of every villains' plots to divide and conquer. While she was undoubtedly a good leader she had a Pride issue and she was known to bend the rules for her own personal benefit, she sometimes got so wrapped up in herself she didn't listen to other's opinions or strategies , one little mistake or inability to answer a question correctly left her in deep doubt about herself, a smirk split across the demon's face it was a weakness he really had to play on more often if only for the look of sheer pain and humiliation on the confident leader's face.

Next he Observed Buttercup the green clad, black flipped haired, green eyed tomboy, the Spice of the trio and the Toughest Fighter a title the girl took in stride she had her pride but it was not as apparent with her her Bow wearing sister no this Puff's sins would lie in her wrath easily observed in her easy rages, eagerness to fight and brash, reckless behavior her other sin would be her greed which he took great pleasure in observing. Still the girl was witty, resourceful and truly caring of her sisters. She prided herself on her toughness but had demonstrated softness at many times. She also openly argued with her Pink-eyed sister over which was better Brawn (in her case) or Brains (in Blossom's case) and she teased the third Puff about her babyish mannerisms. Him wondered what would happen if he brought in some one physically stronger than Buttercup a person she could not defeat on pure brawn would she break or would she come up with a strategy and win, Him predicted one of her infernal sisters would interfere like they always did or Buttercup would actually come up with something other than Brawn, Still he would try it out sometime it seemed like an interesting enough game.

And Finally Bubbles sweet little Bubbles the Joy and the laughter of the group, the sugar the sickeningly sweet Cutie pie of the three yet she was sweetly-sickeningly fascinating. The baby of the group (a title she ABHORS) and seemingly the weak link she is often underestimated by Friend, Foe and Family alike. Sadly she is just as capable if not more so at whooping ass like her sisters and when pushed to her limits will unleash large cans of the Butt-whooping in her own home-made recipe as many villains come to learn, Mojo-jojo the chemical X enhanced ape and Fuzzy Lumpkins the fuzzy pink property obsessed monster will never forget their lessons in this matter. The Blue-eyed, Blonde haired girl, Blue clad girl always seemed to be lost in her own little happy world and she was always happy, yet she hid many dark feelings of frustration, grief, sadness, pure angst and many other negative emotions all she wanted was to make others happy, her naiveté and just pure Innocence intrigued his Demonic perverse nature. He always relied on her to do his bidding because of her emotional sensitivity and naiveté and those were to facts about this alluring Bubbly creature he would keep drawing on, while observing her dark nature trying to make it grow.

He did not know what he really thought of the girls other than they were a fun diversion from otherwise pretty mundane demon stuff, but the fact remains he loved to toy around with things and they were a challenge that remained unsolved, they were a battle which was unfinished..But one day the Power Puff girls would fall and he would revel in the glory of it, those little brats would be defeated! Him broke out in mad rather psychotic laughter which died down leaving his facial expression into one chilling smirk. But until the day those accursed (to use a word from Mojo ) girls were defeated,

Let the Games Continue.

**Well there it is my first story; Please let me know how it was**.


End file.
